Desideratum
by M. Haggarty
Summary: 30 Kisses challenge featuring the pairing Aerith and Zack. Chapter 2 is up! RR :D
1. look over here

**Title:** Desideratum  
**Author:** Despre Tine  
Pairing: Aerith/Zack  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Theme:** #1, "look over here"  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix, etc. I am only using the characters in multiple short stories.

**---**

**Desideratum:**

N. something considered neccessary or highly desirable.

**---**

The diary.

A girl's most secret possession. One look into it's contents, and everything you ever wanted to know about that girl's life will be told to you.

Aerith finished writing her latest entry in it, and then closed the pink book and hid it in her underwear drawer; the lock had broken on it, so she had to hide it in an extra safe place. "Another day, another entry," she said to herself, and smiled. She sat on her bed and thought about all that had happened that day. She had gone to the Sector 5 church to check on her flowers, and saw that new ones were blooming. Though one could not tell in Midgar, Spring was in the air, and Aerith couldn't wait to start selling flowers once more. "Should I continue to sell them for 1 gil? That seems to be a pretty good price..." she pondered to herself, then sighed. Yawning, she stood up and walked over to her closest and pulled out a night gown, and then shed out of her clothes and changed into the nightwear.

She was in the process of undoing the braid in her hair when a knock on her window interuppted her. "What on Gaia could that be..." she said aloud. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds, and then had to stifle a shriek when she saw a face pressed against the window, making goofy faces. "Zack! What are you doing here!" she whispered as she opened up the window. Zack climbed into the room and brushed himself off.

"I thought I'd drop by..." he said, grinning.

"At 10:00 at night?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, messing up the already spiky dark strands. "I came to say...goodnight...?"

Aerith crossed her arms. "If Mom finds out your here, she'll kill the both of us. You first, though."

Zack whimpered a bit. "I'll leave soon. I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams and all that stuff." He grinned and walked around her room a bit.

"Are you going to say it or not, silly?" Aerith asked, watching him. Zack continued to pace around the room.

"I'll say it in a bit. I'm just...exploring first, is all."

"You're stalling, is what you're doing.." Aerith said, giggling slightly.

"Guilty as charged," he said, starting to open up various drawers. Books, ribbons, and clothes were revealed to him as each drawer was opened. He came upon a top drawer to one of her bureau's, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Aerith couldn't see what he was doing, but then she heard him open the drawer and make a muffled gasp. "Hey, look over here!"

Aerith immediately turned red and Zack turned around with two items in his hands: a pair of white, lacy underwear, and her diary. "omgzackwhatareyoudoingputthoseawayrightnow!" Zack only laughed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he chuckled, and he inspected both items in his hands. "A diary and panties, both belonging to my girl... What a find."

Aerith walked up to him to try and take them back. "Zack," she whispered, "give those back now!"

"I'm not sure I want to," he said, grinning. He raised both items above his head, out of her reach. Aerith tried desperately to reach them, but it was no use.

"Zack, please...?" she pleaded, taking on a kicked-puppy expression. Zack always fell for it.

"Not that face, please..." he begged, starting to lower his hands. He stopped before they were completely lowered, and grinned. "Fine, I'll give them back, but on one condition."

"Yeeeessss...?" Aerith asked, caring more about the diary than the underwear.

"I get to have a goodnight kiss."

That was it? "That's it?" she asked.

"That's it," he replied, grinning. Aerith smiled and then stood up on her tip-toes to reach his height, and then she planted a quick but sweet peck on his lips. Zack smiled at her when she moved back, and he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Aerith," he said, giving her back her diary and panties.

"Goodnight, Zack. You had better go before you catch hell from your commanding officer..."

"Oh shit...! I completely forgot!" He ran over to the window and opened it up, then put one leg after another outside. "Till tomorrow, girl," Zack said, as he lowered himself to the ground. Aerith waved and closed the window, whispering "till tomorrow."

**---**

**end**

**---**


	2. news letter

**Title:** Desideratum  
**Author:** Despre Tine  
**Pairing**: Aerith/Zack  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
**Theme:** #2, "news; letter"  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix, etc. I am only using the characters in multiple short stories.

**---**

**Desideratum:**

N. something considered necessary or highly desirable.

**---**

_Dear Zachary,_

_How are you, sweetie? Your father and I are missing you! We understand that you just can't drop what you're doing and come and visit, but if ever a time arises, come and say hello to your parents! We love you very much, Zachary, and we hope to see you soon. Be good!_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Zack chuckled as he ran his eyes over the letter from his parents. They never changed. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back against the broken church seats. He looked up when he heard a small "ow", and watched as Aerith stuck her finger in her mouth. "You all right?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm fine . . . Just pricked my finger, that's all," she said.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?"

"What?" Aerith asked, confused. "How does a kiss make it better?"

Zack laughed a bit, and stood up, stretching. Then he walked over to where she was, and squateed next to her, amongst the flowers. "Give me your hand," he commanded softly. Aerith complied and gave him the hand with the small nick, and watched as he inspected the wound. "The smallest things can cause the most pain sometimes, eh?" Zack asked as he brought the wounded finger to his lips.

Aerith blushed lightly as he softly kissed where she had pricked her finger, and she was amazed to find that the pain went away. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"My mom told me that whenever you get hurt, a kiss can fix it all. So . . . there you go. Feel better?" He smiled and she looked at her finger, then back to him, and she nodded.

"My mother never told me that . . ." Aerith said, wiggling her finger.

"Elmyra never told her daughter that kisses make everything better! GASP! For shame!" Zack went on and on, while Aerith giggled to herself. She almost corrected him by telling him that she was not talking about her adoptive mother, but of her real mother. But since he was on a role, dramatically going on about children and "needing to know these things", she just let it slide.

"Nope, she didn't . . . At least now I know, right?" She smiled as Zack turned to her and nodded. She went to go back to tending to her garden when something in Zack's pocket caught her eye. Zack?"

"Hm?"

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the tiny slip of paper hanging out of his pants. Zack looked where she was pointing and pulled out the paper.

"Oh . . . It's a letter from my mom and dad. Checking up on me, you know?" He looked at the letter and re-read some of it. "They want me to come and visit, but I don't know when I'll have the time . . ."

Aerith smiled. "I'd like to meet your family, one day."

Zack rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "They'd be all over you, gushing about this and that . . . It would be funny to see, actually." He grinned and put the paper back in his pocket, but then pulled his hand back out and looked at his finger. Fake tears formed in his eyes and his lip quivered. ". . . I got a paper cut . . ."

Aerith set down her potting shovel and then took hold of his hand and looked at it. "Oh, that's nothing." Looking at Zack's face, you would think he was about to die. She felt him poking her cheek with the cut finger, and looked at his pathetic puppy face. "Do you want me to kiss it?"

Zack nodded, sniffling.

Aerith giggled and took his finger and placed a kiss on it, and then gave his hand back. "All better?"

Zack nodded again. Aerith patted his cheek then went back to tending to her flowers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zack raising the letter to his lips. "Zack . . . are you trying to get a paper cut on your mouth?"

" . . . maybe."

Aerith groaned and leaned forward and kissed him on his pouting lip, and whispered "all you had to do was ask . . ."

Zack chuckled and kissed back, dropping the letter to place his hands on her arms.

**---**

**end**

**---**


	3. Overdue Author's Note

Hello, faithful readers. I apologise profusely for not updating this in well…forever. Fear not! I have gotten back into Final Fantasy, especially since Crisis Core is coming out soon. I will be updating Desideratum very soon. I am almost done with two more chapters. n.n

So, for the few of you that have remained loyal, you'll get to read new updates relatively soon. Sorry, again. D:

Less-than-three,

M. Haggarty


End file.
